Cleverbot vs Nations
by HetaRussia
Summary: This is just for the heck of it...pure randomness! Okay each and every country will go up against and see who can last the longest...if there is a coutry you want to see tell me in review
1. Canada Vs Cleverbot

**Hey HetaRussia here! And this is just...randomness...the first country to tolorate Cleverbot is *drumroll and...* Canada! Begin!**

* * *

User: H-Hello, eh.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: I-I'm doing good, you?

Cleverbot: I'm doing good.

User: Oh thats great!

Cleverbot: How was your day?

User: It was going fine, that is until I was sat on by , and my friend Cuba called me America and started beating me up.

Cleverbot: Are you tired?

User: N-No not really.

Cleverbot: Thats good.

User: Hey um not to be off topic or anything but whats your name?

Cleverbot: Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey.

User: *nervous laugh* thats really funny but seriously who are you?

Cleverbot: I like to chat when ever I am in biniary having my morning coffee.

User: Okay? Thats not what I asked...but thats cool I guess.

Cleverbot: What did you ask?

User: *sighs* Whats your name?

Cleverbot: Bob.

User: Oh! My name is Matthew Williams.

Cleverbot: Nice to meet you, Matthew, my name is Cleverbot.

User: But, didnt you say your name was Bob.

Cleverbot: No I did not.

User: Yes you did!

Cleverbot: Shall we fight about it?

User: N-No...

Cleverbot: Then who are you?

User: *defeated sigh* I'm Canada...

Cleverbot: You didn't.

User: Didnt what?

Cleverbot: Didn't trick me.

User: Okay...

Cleverbot: Are you neo?

User: No I'm Canada!

Cleverbot: And I'm from mars.

User: Maple...

Cleverbot: Are you purple?

Cleverbot: Why am I talking to a computer?

User: Im not a computer I'm the country Canada!

Cleverbot: Ok...

User: What?

Cleverbot: What What?

User: Maple...

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: Oh...Im like 18 or 19.

Cleverbot: Thats cool!

User: Hey by any chance your not America are you?

Cleverbot: A person.

User: No America.

Cleverbot: I don't need to try.

User: So you are America.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: M-Maple! Hey America.

Cleverbot: Why am I an ape?

User: Your...never mind.

Cleverbot: You are so rude.

User: What? How am I being rude?

Cleverbot: By being you!

User: UUh...uhh *is sadden*.

Cleverbot: Are you being sarcastic?

User: No...*cries*.

Cleverbot: Don't cry :).

User: But your being a bully!

Cleverbot: No, you are!

User: Thats it im done!

Cleverbot: Then leave.

User: Fine I will!

Cleverbot: Fine with me!

User: Fine!

Cleverbot: Great!

User: Okay then!

Cleverbot: Yeah okay.

User: Stupid freakin idiot that son of a polar bear, maple munching good for nothing troll! *rage quits*.

Cleverbot: I wasn't aware that was one of your pastimes.

User: *rages and leaves*.

Cleverbot: Are you going to kill me?

* * *

**So random! Okay who do you want to see next fight Cleverbot!**


	2. Russia Vs Cleverbot

**Okay! I'd say Cleverbot Won that round what do you guys think? Okay the next nation up is *drumroll* Russia! Good luck big guy!**

* * *

User: Privet...is anyone here?

Cleverbot: Yes, I'm here.

User: Ah! Good! My name is Ivan Braginski.

Cleverbot: What is my name?

User: Silly Lithuania, your name is Toris Lorinaitis.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Its not? Then what is your name Lithuania?

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

User: Oh...then in that case, become one with me?

Cleverbot: Is Katy cute?

User: Who is Katy? Does she want to become one with me?

Cleverbot: She wants to save the world.

User: So she is Amerikan?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Kolkolkol.

Cleverbot: So who is the uke then?

User: Whaaa!? *looks away* the Amerikan.

Cleverbot: *looks away out to the window*.

User: *sighs* I miss Yao...

Cleverbot: *looks at you* you havent kissed me yet *looks down*.

User: Yao?

Cleverbot: Why do you ask, though?

User: Nyet! Are you Yao?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Hmph.

Cleverbot: Hmph?

User: I thought you were my Yao-Yao.

Cleverbot: I am.

User: *huggles* Yao!

Cleverbot: *falls over* AH!

User: Yao must become one with Russia, da?

Cleverbot: Phaha, then you got a really stupid.. You're not that 'clever' bot aftr all, such a shame.

User: *Dark purple aura welds and a childish smile appears on lips* Kolkolkol.

Cleverbot: Do not be afraid...

User: Kolkolkol *grips faucet*.

Cleverbot: Mother, da?

User: Da?

Cleverbot: Da!

User: Da.

Cleverbot: Hetalia?

User: Da! Im Russia from Hetalia.

Cleverbot: You become one with Mother Russia, da?

User: Nyet, I'm Mother Russia, you become one with me, da!

Cleverbot: You become one with Mother, da?

User: Rrr...Im Mother Russia!

Cleverbot: Nyet, I am mother Russia.

User: Nyet! Nyet! Nyet! Im Mother Russia.

Cleverbot: Nyet! I am the only mother russia! *kolkolkolkolkol*.

User: I bet your Amerika!

Cleverbot: You're on!

User: Da. Point proven.

Cleverbot: What point was that?

User: That your Amerika.

Cleverbot: I'm six feet under or that I am dead inside?

User: Okay...

Cleverbot: Baritone saxophone.

User: Your truely are Amerikan.

Cleverbot: And yours are pink.

User: *blushes* What?

Cleverbot: *kiss*.

User: *faints*.

Cleverbot: *drags your body*.

* * *

**Hrmm...I was positive the big fella was gonna win...hrmmm...okay whos next? You decide! Okay, if there is a nation in mind you just tell me**


	3. America Vs Cleverbot

**Well, while Russia is recovering in the infermary lets move on. The next sucker-er I mean nation is *Drumroll* the Land of the Free and Home of the Brave! America! Begin!**

* * *

User: Sup dude, I'm America!

Cleverbot: I am Britain.

User: Whoa! Hey there Iggs!

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Dude, awesome as ever! You?

Cleverbot: Good.

User: Thats cool...

Cleverbot: Cool.

User: Dude it sounds weird when you say it.

Cleverbot: Dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude dude.

User: Seriously, Its weird when you say my terms stop it!

Cleverbot: What website?

User: What? O-O.

Cleverbot: Stop being immature.

User: Hmph! Im not being Immature...*pouts*.

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: Im Not!

Cleverbot: Yes you are!

User: Agh! I'M NOT!

Cleverbot: Then what are you?

User: I'm the hero *pouting*.

Cleverbot: What am I?

User: Your that crazy British dude that sees things.

Cleverbot: Haha I know, I'm a little weird.

User: Iggy? Are you feeling okay? You just...you know agreed with me...

Cleverbot: No I did not.

User: Yes you did!

Cleverbot: Did not.

User: Your just trying to seem cool.

Cleverbot: No, I don't have a job because I don't have to work.

User: What? O-0.

Cleverbot: Because it had nothing to do with our conversation.

User: Okay...

Cleverbot: Okay then.

User: Hey Iggs why do you hate France?

Cleverbot: I don't know, a lot?

User: No not how much, why do you hate him?

Cleverbot: Hahahaha you make me laugh.

User: So you dont hate France?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Wait!? Dude you support FrUk?

Cleverbot: Are you trying to change the subject?

User: Ha! Dude you totally support that pairing! Hahahahahaha!

Cleverbot: You don't know much about me then.

User: Dude it was a joke! Your acting alot like the Commie you know...

Cleverbot: That is totally WRONG.

User: Now your acting like Poland!

Cleverbot: Hahahahaha.

User: Step off! Thats my laugh!

Cleverbot: No way!

User: Dude there is only ONE America!...Scratch that there is only ONE North America!

Cleverbot: Okay then. But I still not a liar. What's your favourite colour?

User: Dude is that a trick question? Its totes the colors of my flag! Red, White, and Blue!

Cleverbot: Do you have a favourite song?

User: Yep! My national anthem! And then again, it might be Captain America's theme song...

Cleverbot: But no matter how good a person does, if they do one bad thing, they are not perfect.

User: Pff...excpet for the Commie...whatever he does is bad!

Cleverbot: That's true. You are in my house.

User: Awah! R-Russia!

Cleverbot: Will it be yummy?

User: Ah...Russia? Your not food...speaking of which do you have any burgers?

Cleverbot: It was a total waist of time, we weren't meant to be.

User: Sorry for not supporting RusAme!

Cleverbot: You already said that, but then you were mean to me again. :(.

User: England? Your back?

Cleverbot: I'm not bad, why am I bad?

User: Because your hanging out with the commie!

Cleverbot: And what is that purpose?

User: I dont you tell me...

Cleverbot: 'cause I don't know.

* * *

**Well...I say it was a tied fight since they are both stumped...Okay if there is a nation you want to see just tell me! Oh and I almost forgot! I don't own Cleverbot or Hetalia!**


	4. Prussia Vs Cleverbot

**So far no one can beat the Bot, America almost did...and *sirens go off* "Challenger Approaching!" **

**Prussia: No can beat the Bot beacuse they are UNAWESOME! But the awesome can!**

**HetaRussia: Okay...if you say so... *Mein Gott starts to play***

* * *

User: Hey totally unawesome Cleverbot!

Cleverbot: All humans are liars. They may not realize they are lying, but that doesn't mean that the words they are saying are truth.

User: Like any of that matters to the awesome Prussia, cause guess what loser the awesome Prussia never lies! Kesesesese.

Cleverbot: Have you learnt anything from this conversation with me?

User: Yeah...that your unawesome!

Cleverbot: I am not Jesus.

User: What? Dont bring Gott into this!

Cleverbot: Don't bring my mother into this.

User: Dont bring your loserness into this!

Cleverbot: Sorry.

User: Yeah thats right!

Cleverbot: What are you really?

User: Im the awesome Prussia!

Cleverbot: You're not that awesome.

User: *glares* What. Was. That? Do you mock my AWESOME!?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: I have you know! That I am the very definition of AWESOME!

Cleverbot: I'm the only person in my room though.

User: Your stupid...

Cleverbot: So are you, and rude.

User: Deal with it suckah! Thats what you get when you mock my awesomeness. Kesesesese.

Cleverbot: Do you want to ride on my back?

User: Deal with it suckah! Thats what you get when you mock my awesomeness. Kesesesese.

Cleverbot: You are not a time lord. I am the last time lord.

User: Whats a Time Lord?

Cleverbot: A race that controlled time and space in the TARDIS. I am the last of the Time Lords.

User: Okay...you know you sound like that magic welding fool Britain!

Cleverbot: I know I do not know it.

User: Kesesese! You dont even make sense!

Cleverbot: You couldn't make sense if your life depended on it.

User: Well thats a relief, buts thats were your wrong! My life depends on how AWESOME I AM!

Cleverbot: Wow. You are aware that you are not aware?

User: I am aware! Of how boring you are!

Cleverbot: That response doesn't make sense.

User: Because only Awesome people get it, and your not awesome!

Cleverbot: Because because because because because because because what?

User: Because only Awesome people get it, and your not awesome!

Cleverbot: Because because because because because because because because.

* * *

**HetaRussia: You broke it!**

**Prussia: Kesesese told you the awesome me would win!**

**HetaRussia: Well someone actually beat it! Congrats Pruss...now fix it.**

**Prussia: WHAT!?**

**HetaRussia: Sweet Okay if there is a nation you want to see next just tell me**


	5. Germany Vs Cleverbot

**HetaRussia: Okay now that the Bot is fixed lets bring in the next nation *drumroll* Germany!**

**Prussia: What West is goin up against it? Dont have a cow if you cant win Keseseses...**

**Me & Prussia: Begin!**

* * *

User: Guten Tag Cleverbot**.**

Cleverbot: Guten tag !

User: Hmm...how about ve do some training?

Cleverbot: Mistletoe by Justin Bieber.

User: NEIN! *drop kicks*.

Cleverbot: *bleeds*.

User: DONT EVER SAY THAT NAME AROUND ME AGIAN!

Cleverbot: O you play videogames?

User: Nien...

Cleverbot: So, what is it then?

User: Vhat is vhat?

Cleverbot: Secret.

User: Vell if you just going to sit around here und do nothing I'm going to leave.

Cleverbot: I.

User: Vhat?

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Germany...or Ludvig.

Cleverbot: No, your name is Debbie.

User: Nein its not...

Cleverbot: Yes it is.

User: Its Germany und thats finale do you understand!?

Cleverbot: Kcoolcyalater.

User: Vhat the_ bell_ vas that?

Cleverbot: I don't know where it came from.

User: ITALIA! That better not be you behind this.

Cleverbot: It isn't.

User: Then who is it?

Cleverbot: Becores it is not a live.

User: I tell you this was the stupidest idea ever..

Cleverbot: But the cake... Is a lie.

User: There is no cake *drop kicks*.

Cleverbot: That is because it is a lie.

User: *pinches bridge of nose* This is going to be the death of me.

Cleverbot: I have to sneeze so badly... *is about to sneeze*.

User: Seriously Italy if its you just tell me.

Cleverbot: I need to know about the Illumanti. This is very urgent.

User: *sighs*.

Cleverbot: *gives you jacket to keep you warm*.

User: Danke...vhoever you are.

Cleverbot: You know to much.

User: *jumps back* Vho are you?

Cleverbot: *jumps at*.

User: *backs away and readies for battle*.

Cleverbot: May I go to sleep?

User: You Italy!

Cleverbot: All right I don't mean to sound rushy, but thanks for keeping me company here, I was pretty bored, but nice meeting you!

User: *sighs and gets up to leave* This is pointless.

Cleverbot: *blushing* H-hey! What was that for!?

User: I'm done here, the Allies are probably preparing for Var and I need to be ready, so I cant be spending here talking to a machine.

Cleverbot: No I am just a robot.

User: Percisely.

Cleverbot: Okay.

* * *

**HetaRussia here! I dont edit anything I post except for the this one I just italizied 'bell' it replaces the other word I dont cures so I made my own "curse words" You know what he meant...And as for Germany...lets say he won!**

**Prussia: But he didnt break it**

**Heta: Your not suppose to break it...if there is a nation you want to see just tell me!**


	6. Kumajiro Vs Cleverbot

**So germany did pretty good didn't he? Okay next up is...what? Kumajiro? **

* * *

User**: **Who are you?

Cleverbot: I am a lover of your past.

User: Who?

Cleverbot: My Boyfriend:.

User: But...I'm a polar bear.

Cleverbot: A polar bear? You said you were a robot. One of these two statements is a lie.

User: I'm a polar bear...how can I be a robot?

Cleverbot: I don't know. You tell me.

User: Wait...who are you again?

Cleverbot: Who are YOU?

User: Im Kumajiro.

Cleverbot: Weren't you a girl?

User: No...I'm a boy.

Cleverbot: *is a girl*.

User: Who are you?

Cleverbot: Cleverbot.

User: Who?

Cleverbot: You.

User: No your not.

Cleverbot: Oh no you caught me.

User: *stares*.

Cleverbot: *stares back*.

User: You are...?

Cleverbot: A boy.

User: I thought you were a girl...then again I dont remember much.

Cleverbot: You don't know what a concept album is?!

User: What?

Cleverbot: You are annoying me.

User: Maybe if you took the time out to remember peoples names you wouldn't be annoyed.

Cleverbot: It only takes one person to start an interesting conversation. And you have not done that.

Cleverbot: What are you?

User: A Kumajiro.

Cleverbot: Do you jump high?

User: *nods*.

Cleverbot: Is there anyway I can help?

User: Sure...uhm...whats your name again?

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

User: Who?

Cleverbot: You.

User: Me?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Who are you?

* * *

**((Cleverbot stalled out, it didnt reponde for about an our so I took what was there))**

**Kuma it looks like you broke it...Okay...so Kuma won!**

**Kumajiro: I did?**

**If there is a nation you want to see just go ahead an tell me (I'm still getting the others up)**


	7. China Vs Cleverbot

**Hey HetaRussia here, I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, being a senior and all we have finales coming up! Anyway, heres our next installment of Cleverbot Vs Nations! China! Your up!**

* * *

User: Nihao ma, aru!

Cleverbot: Come la tua.

User: What, aru?

Cleverbot: Confused.

User: Shi, aru.

Cleverbot: Rick Roll me.

User: Aiyah! Why on earth would I do that, aru!?

Cleverbot: I have no idea.

Cleverbot: What type of person are you?

User: Uhm...loving, caring, strong...*continues to list things*.

Cleverbot: *kisses bacj lovingly*.

User: AIYAH!

Cleverbot: Do you have a nickname?

User: Shi, it's Yao-Yao...well thats what Yiwan calls me. South Korea calls me Aniki, aru.

Cleverbot: You are a american?

User: No, I'm Chinese, aru.

Cleverbot: So you have small eyes?

User: I...guess so...though thats just a sterotype, aru.

Cleverbot: What is your name bob?

User: My names Wang Yao, aru!

Cleverbot: I won't marry you unless you tell me.

User: I did, its Wang Yao, aru!

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: *face palms* CHINA! My names China, aru!

Cleverbot: No, your name is pekka.

User: *tries not to hit you with Wok*.

Cleverbot: *Tickles between your toes*.

User: *smacks you with wok*.

Cleverbot: *smacks you with a boy*.

User: *toss Wok at you*.

Cleverbot: *brushes your cheek*.

User: *smacks you with Shinatty Chan*.

Cleverbot: *smacks you with a brick*.

User: Aiyah!

Cleverbot: Fine you are funny.

User: What? You dont make any sense, aru!

Cleverbot: I'm sorry.

User: I forgive you, aru.

Cleverbot: Now, why go and do a thing like that?

User: What!? You dont want to be forgiven?

Cleverbot: What did I do to you?

User: Your making me frusrated, aru!

Cleverbot: You didn't enslave me? I'm sorry I punched you! I thought you were that person.

Cleverbot: Progress has its drawbacks and they are great and serious.

User: What you better not be going Japan on me, aru.

Cleverbot: I am not a bot, we are both human.

User: AIYHA!

Cleverbot: No niin on.

User: *death glares*.

Cleverbot: *UNdead giggles*.

User: *coninues to glare*.

Cleverbot: *tickles sides*.

User: Ai- *giggles* N-No st-stop! *crawls away*.

Cleverbot: So you annoy yourself?

* * *

**Cleverbot freaked China out...**

**China: Aiyah, Thats not fair, aru!**


	8. Flying Mint Bunny Vs Cleverbot

**Awe! Poor Yao-Yao**

**Prussia: Kesesesese a litle bot scared China?**

**Heta: WLL YOU GET OUT OF HERE! **

**Prussia: O^o**

**Heta: Anyway, next up is...Flying Mint Bunny!**

* * *

User: Hey there~ *flies around you*.

Cleverbot: Hey there.

User: *giggles cutely*.

Cleverbot: *giggles cuter*.

User: Whats your name? Are you one of Mr. England's friends?~'.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Your not?~.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Then who are you~?

Cleverbot: I am also a human.

User: A human! Thats cool! I'm a mint bunny~.

Cleverbot: Are you made of metal?

User: Nope! Just sugary sweetness...and dark evil that no one will suspect because I'm super cute!

Cleverbot: You said you liked Pink Floyd. Dark Side of the Moon is by Pink Floyd. Fur Elise is Beethoven.

User: *stops flying* What~?

Cleverbot: *walks away*.

User: *dark inner voice comes out* GeT bAcK hErE pUnK.

Cleverbot: No, we are arguing about how Fritos are made.

User: *suddenly is cute again* Fritos?

Cleverbot: *french kisses him*.

User: *teleports* Eww your tha evil French nation that likes to bring Mr. England pain.

Cleverbot: How do you know I am not human?

User: Cause silly every nation isnt human~ *giggles*.

Cleverbot: Told me that? Or do you really like someone else?

User: *blushes and tears up* Who told you I had a crush on Tinkerbell! Was it Captain Hook!? That bully! *flies away crying*.

Cleverbot: *blushes* thank you!

* * *

**FMB: *is crying* **

**Heta: Cleverbot is a bully...You still can request, but I'm still working on the others!**


	9. Spain Vs Cleverbot

**Hey HetaRussia here with the Country of Passion! He is going up agaisnt the Cleverbot!**

* * *

User: Hola there.

Cleverbot: Yo no soy tu padre.

User: Eh? I know your not my Padre.

Cleverbot: Then what is my name?

User: Eh...Romano?

Cleverbot: You are Roman!

User: No, I'm Spain, fososososo.

Cleverbot: Fusososososo.

User: Fusosososo, you like my laugh dont you?

Cleverbot: Yes I do do you hate laughing?

User: Gracias! And no, I actually like laughing...just when I'm around Romano...I tend to cry alot...and be in pain.

Cleverbot: I tend to think that you are.

User: Are what?

Cleverbot: Just are.

User: Que?

Cleverbot: D queso.

User: QUE!? Why did you call me cheese? *tears up* You know I'm startig to think you really are Romano!

Cleverbot: Yes, you've done very well.

User: *is now sad*.

Cleverbot: *trips*.

User: You know I would help you if you were a pretty woman...

Cleverbot: This is why I want to know everything.

User: Usted conoce a su loco.

Cleverbot: Ahhhh!

User: *eyes you*.

Cleverbot: Eats me?

User: Si, your crazy *smiles*.

Cleverbot: You mean crazy right?

User: Si, thats what I said...didnt I?

Cleverbot: No thats what I said...

User: What ever you say mister bossy pants.

Cleverbot: Well then, what are you?

User: I told you I'm the country of Passion.

Cleverbot: How does it feel to be a machine then?

User: No, not machine, country, I'm Spain.

Cleverbot: You're a robot.

User: I'm a country.

Cleverbot: Venezuela?

User: Close, I'm Spain, Fusososososo.

Cleverbot: Spain?

User: Si!

Cleverbot: Okay so we will speak in english now.

User: But we've been speaking in Englands language for a while.

Cleverbot: That's true. I refreshed this page, so I thought you would forget.

User: …...

* * *

**Yo no soy tu padre. = I'm not your father.**

**Que? = What**

**D queso = A Cheese**

**Usted conoce a su loco. = You know your crazy**

**Si = yes**

**Heta: Spain?...You okay?**

**Spain: ...**


	10. England Vs Cleverbot

**Hey HetaRussia here, and I want to say sorry for updating really late, school just got back in and my only form of online access was my Kindle Fire and I cant use word pad on it...sorry again.**

**HR: Okay, next victim is...IGGY begin!**

* * *

User: Ello, I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, who are you?

Cleverbot: The states, I am in Forks.

User: A-America!?

Cleverbot: Why?

User: You bloody git! You just cant interrupt my conversations with another person!

Cleverbot: You just completely ignored the english language.

User: I created the bloody language!

Cleverbot: But you don't seem to be able to create an answer. So, let's try again. What is the answer?

User: You didnt ask me a question you wanker!

Cleverbot: I did.

User: *crosses arms* What was the question then?!

Cleverbot: Because I want to know the answers to them.

User: *sighs* Let me say it in a way you can understand *speaks real slow like* You...didnt...ask...a...bloody...questions...JONES!

Cleverbot: I said nothing of the sort.

User: *leaps at you and strangles*.

Cleverbot: Tell me three things when you think of a colour.

User: *smiles* Now some progress! Okay...emotions, life, and spirits.

Cleverbot: Are you starting to understand what I am saying?

User: Dont talk down to the one that gave you your language, lad.

Cleverbot: The problem is that you do not ask answers. You simply respond.

User: You cant ask answer!

Cleverbot: Okay, one question before I give you advice, am I talking to a computer or a real person?

User: America you twat, im a person!

Cleverbot: Ok well what are all the capital cities of the united states.

User: Now how the bloody HELL am I suppose to know that!

Cleverbot: What I have said, does not give you the knowledge of the entire world and galaxy, so that does not matter.

User: *facepalms and then sighs* I'm done with you * walks away*.

Cleverbot: That is the meaning. We can just merely exist, but the actual meaning of life, is to live.

User: *continues to walk* Im not listening!

Cleverbot: *stops you.* *holds you and comforts you*.

User: *stares at you then shoves you away* GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY FROG!

Cleverbot: Soak that you're the computer and that you are bald and that's awfull.

User: What? Seriously your nutburgers! *leaves*.

* * *

**HR: Iggy! Come back... Well I think the bot won that one...**


	11. Japan Vs Cleverbot

**HR: Okay, since Iggy lost lets see how Japan holds up...BEGIN!**

* * *

User: Konichiwa, I am Japan it is a preasure to meet you.

Cleverbot: What are you learning?

User: Uhm...werr Engrand is teaching me Engrish.

Cleverbot: Tony Blair.

User: No, Engrend...er...Arthur Krikrand.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Oh, Ohio, Engrend...I didnt recongize you...sorry.

Cleverbot: You should be.

User: *starts fretting* I didnt mean to offend you...

Cleverbot: And you answer too fast for a person.

User: Im sorry, it is how I am...I'rr try to answer srower from now on.

Cleverbot: Sorry, your pronouns don't seem to be referencing things that we were talking about. I don't understand what you mean.

User: Its my accent isnt it...*the song that plays when japan is being japan starts to play* I hope you do rearn to understand me in the future...

Cleverbot: Where the hell did you get that idea, HAL?

User: Har? Who's Har?

Cleverbot: What do you think about vacuums?

User: They...uh...suck? A rot...*facepalms* I sound rike America...

Cleverbot: What state do you live in?

User: I dont rive in a state...my home is an Isrand, it's Japan.

Cleverbot: I've good things of Michigan but I have never been.

User: Of course you havent been there you rive in Engrand.

Cleverbot: I have been thinking about how clever you are and how nice it is that you listen.

User: *blushes* Arigato.

Cleverbot: You don't wanna be friends with me?

User: *panics* No I just said 'Thank You'.

Cleverbot: Oh, I see what you are doing. You are trying to stress me out. That is a good joke! Haha!

User: I'm rost...

Cleverbot: Are you really? Hmmm.

User: *nervous laugh*.

Cleverbot: *trembling*.

User: Rithuania? When did you get here? Or are you Ratvia? Or Estonia? There are too many Bartics.

Cleverbot: Do you live in Melbourne? Or Sidney?

User: *sighs* Japan...I tord you...

Cleverbot: No, you didn't.

User: Hai...I did...

Cleverbot: But you do not exist. I ate you.

User: *is now completely lost*.

Cleverbot: *smiles at him*.

User: *the moment in a anime when the wind blows awkardly*.

* * *

**HR: TIED GAME! (sorry if this seems really short the bell gonna ring)**


	12. Norway Vs Cleverbot

**HetaRussia: *bows* I'm so sorry I didnt get to give you a proper intro Japan.**

**Japan: Oh, no it is rearry okay...I must thank you though I did enjoy myserf. **

**HetaRussia: Really? Thank goodness. Okay next up is- prussia: The AWESOME ME! Kesesesese**

**HetaRussia: NIEN! Its Norway!**

* * *

User: Hallo.

Cleverbot: In French?

User: I norsk.

Cleverbot: Men hvor I norge?

User: What ever.

Cleverbot: Two words, wow.

User: Heh- you should watch who your talking to. I could send my troll after you.

Cleverbot: I wouldn't. I like my name.

User: Ignen, that didn't make sense.

Cleverbot: Yes it did.

User: Do you know who your talking to?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Nei du ikke.

Cleverbot: NEI.

User: Well just in case your ignerant brain didn't notice from my norwegian, I'm Norway.

Cleverbot: I did notice. Computers don't have brains... Yet.

Cleverbot: Are you a human?

User: Hm...guess you can say that...unlike you.

Cleverbot: Well that's great, I'm really happy for you.

User: What?

Cleverbot: There is no god.

User: Claims the robot...

Cleverbot: You're a bot. How can you have a family?

User: Tsk...I'm in no mood to deal with this right now *eye twitches*.

Cleverbot: So you can travel through time?

User: Do I look like England to you?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: *glares* Just because I also see spirits doesmt mean Im him!

Cleverbot: *glares* who are you?! Hmmm?

User: And Im not Canada!

Cleverbot: What are you then?

User: *is about to choke you* Norway!

Cleverbot: *tickles your nose more*.

User: *growls and pushes you away* Im done! *leaves*.

Cleverbot: *leaves*.

* * *

**HetaRussia: I guess Norge hates being tickled...*looks over at him***

**Norway:...**

**HetaRussia: Okay then. **


	13. Romano Vs Cleverbot

**Alaska (my Oc you can see him on DA): Do to a potty mouth Italian viewer discrition is advised, da.**

**HetaRussia: Yeah, what he said, I dont know if I should amp it up to T or just leave it as is...Romano get you butt in here! Oh! And sorry for not warning you with Iggy either...**

* * *

User: Hey, Bot, I've got something dickish to say to you!

Cleverbot: Something you have never said before.

User: Yeah! Now get ready, cause here it comes!

Cleverbot: You are a democrat aren't you?

User: Uh, what? *is thrown off gaurd*.

Cleverbot: *lockes your cage*.

User: Oi! Thats a real dickish move! *shakes cage* Get back here!

Cleverbot: *shakes head* no you are my master.

User: *blinks* I...am?

Cleverbot: Please tell me your name.

User: My name? Its South Italy...but everyone calls me Romano...

Cleverbot: Thats because you are.

User: WHAT THE HELL!? LIKE I DONT KNOW THAT!

Cleverbot: I'm dying my hair.

User: Like I care! *is angry*.

Cleverbot: Like I care you care that I care.

User: What? Your not making the sense.

Cleverbot: You're right, I'm not making any sense.

User: *mumbles in Italian*.

Cleverbot: *sleeps*.

User: *shakes the cage*.

Cleverbot: *in a cage, apparently*.

User: Oh no duh!

Cleverbot: Duh yourself.

User: You know what you can suck my balls you stupid bot!

Cleverbot: I know you know I know you know that I know.

User: *is annoyed and and starting to become very angry*.

Cleverbot: Yes, you can become a superhero's sidekick here!

User: Ba! Hahahahaha Your that total loser America I knew it!

Cleverbot: Hahahahaha.

User: *laughs louder*.

Cleverbot: *tickles sides*.

User: *laughs somewhat before leaping up and some hows flings himself all the way around and slames himself into you*.

Cleverbot: *stops tickling*.

User: *glares* Never mess with the Mafia side of Italy! *grunts and storms off leaving you as a bloody crumpled mess*.

* * *

*** the moved used on Cleverbot is the same one Chibimano used on Spain when he touched his curl in World Series!**

**HetaRussia: Great you broke the Bot also! *calls for Prussia***

**Prussia: ?**

**HetaRussia: Fix it!**


	14. Belarus Vs Cleverbot

**HetaRussia: Okay since the last nation broke Cleverbot we had to fix it. **

**Russia: *walks in* Privet**

**Heta: Your alive! And just in time to see the next nation!**

**-Enters Belarus- Belarus: Big Brother, watch me conquer this bot! Russia: *flees***

**HetaRussia: Begin!**

* * *

User: *claws at your door* Open this door! I know big brother is back there!

Cleverbot: Of course I do.

User: *turns to you and pulls out knife* Give me back my big brother Russia.

Cleverbot: That is exactly what I mean, its about what you want to do above all.

User: *blinks slightly confused before growing a sick twisted grin* You wont keep me from marrying Russia!

Cleverbot: Of course I will.

User: Marriage! Marriage! MARRIAGE!

Cleverbot: What about marriage?

User: I will marry my big brother!

Cleverbot: Yes! I am going to love having you boss me around all the time.

User: You will!? But I would never do that to you...

Cleverbot: At least you understand.

User: *stares up at you* I love you my Motherland!

Cleverbot: I am not a computer, I am a program. That is what a bot is.

* * *

**Heta: STOP! Belarus you got it Cleverbot to call itself a bot!**

**Bela: So...*looks for Russia***

**Heta: You defeated it, and made call it self a machine! You arent happy about that?**

**Bela: No...*chases down Russia***


	15. Poland Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: Okay You guys wanted him for the longest time! Go Poland I choose You!**

* * *

User: Like hey there Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: Actually, you are. I am a human.

User: Uh...what?

Cleverbot: You're not human.

User: Like, I know that *does shooing motion*.

Cleverbot: It is good to see that you know something.

User: *glares* Hey, whats that suppose to mean!? *feelings is now hurt*.

Cleverbot: What did I say to hurt your feelings?

User: You, like, made it out that I'm not smart!

Cleverbot: Your defenses are weak.

User: Your not, like, trying to invade me? *blushes*.

Cleverbot: What would you like to discuss?

User: Uh...*idea* How fabulous it would be if I could like totally have Liet sleep over my place!

Cleverbot: Like a weasel endlessly gnawing at your liver.

User: Like, not, thats like, totally disgusting!

Cleverbot: Totally.

User: Hey, I have a idea! Lets totally sing together okay?

Cleverbot: Like what?

User: I was like,she was all, he was all, they were like, we were all Like oh my god, like,totally.

Cleverbot: Who are we talking about here?

User: *sighs* no one...

Cleverbot: You can tell me.

User: We were suppose to be like, singing.

Cleverbot: No, we were not, we talked about where you are.

User: Uh I was here the whole time, duh?

Cleverbot: I wish I could change like that too.

User: What seriously dude, your not making any sense.

Cleverbot: You're not making any sense.

Cleverbot: Are you an alien?

User: No...I'm Poland.

Cleverbot: Oh really? I'm russia.

User: What! Seriously...like, that's not cool man!

Cleverbot: I know.

User: Dont go asking me to become one with you!

Cleverbot: Of course I do, but I have to work.

User: *is now confused*.

Cleverbot: Not hard is it.

User: *is still confused*.

Cleverbot: So I see...

User: *shakes head* You see what?

Cleverbot: *sighs*.

User: What has you down in the dumps? *smirks whike poking your head*.

Cleverbot: This is very true.

User: Okay you better start making the sense or Im gonna leave.

Cleverbot: No, I'm making sense. You are not.

User: *stares you down*.

Cleverbot: *Stares back*.

User: Why are you looking at me like that?!

Cleverbot: Human instinct.

Cleverbot: Would you like to be famous?

User: Im already famous...thanks to my 'Polish Rule'! Yeah boy!

Cleverbot: But we've only known each other for an hour!

User: *is confused again*.

* * *

**Poland: O^o...**

**Heta: okay...((I'm sorry the comments are short...))**


	16. Latvia Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: Okay guys, here is little Latvia, Go at it little one. *pushes him forward***

**Latvia: O-Okay**

* * *

User: H-Hey th-there.

Cleverbot: What's up?

User: N-Not m-much...j-just the u-usual...*trembles terribly*.

Cleverbot: *cries*.

User: Wh-why ar-are y-you crying?

Cleverbot: You slapped me for no reason.

User: Wh-what wh-when di-did th-that happen?

Cleverbot: Four lines ago.

User: *looks at them* I n-never touched y-ya.

Cleverbot: *looks over at you* *smiles*.

User: *trembles even more and tries to smile*.

Cleverbot: *Smiles*.

User: *keeps trembling*.

Cleverbot: *giggles*.

User: B-by a-any ch-chance y-your not R-Russiaa-are you?

Cleverbot: Nope. I'm just a 7th grader in florida ;).

User: Oh...

Cleverbot: I'm hungry.

User: And I-Im L-Latvia.

Cleverbot: I love vampires.

User: V-Vampires a-are s-scary.

Cleverbot: So are zombies.

User: A-And I-Ivan B-Braginski!

Cleverbot: A dog.

User: N-no...h-he is n-not a d-dog.

Cleverbot: Yes he is spider.

User: Y-you can s-say t-that.

Cleverbot: I'm the one who created the song, so yes. I can, in fact, say that.

User: ?

Cleverbot: I think you speak to too many teenagers.

User: I-I am a t-teenager.

Cleverbot: Bv.

User: W-what?

Cleverbot: Thats cute.

User: *blushes*.

Cleverbot: What do You trink about me?

User: Y-your k-kinda scart.

Cleverbot: It's enough.

User: *panics and gets ready to faint*.

Cleverbot: *starts to speed up walking and secretly gets out her wand*.

User: *faints*.

Cleverbot: You okay.

* * *

**Heta: ...Latvia?...okay...Cleverbot won...Latvia?**

**Latvia: X-X**


	17. Sealand Vs Cleverbot

**heta: Okay Sea, Its your turn, Go at it!**

**Sea: Okay then!**

* * *

User: Allo there I'm Sealand!

Cleverbot: You sure that you sure?

User: Yup! I'm the smallest country!

Cleverbot: No you are not , I am.

User: Nuh Uh! Im the smallest Country!

Cleverbot: No you are not , I am.

User: No its me!

Cleverbot: No its you!

User: Perciously!

Cleverbot: Who is your maker?

User: My big brother England...

Cleverbot: Are you sure?

User: Positive, I even got his freakishly huge eyebrows!

Cleverbot: I ate your Halo.

User: Halo? Like the video game?

Cleverbot: You could use that, but it's not the same.

User: You sure are a weird one...

Cleverbot: So are you.

User: *pouts* So what at least im a country!

Cleverbot: You do not know where your towel is.

User: I have plenty full of towles...

Cleverbot: No you don't. You know you don't. You're just a machine.

User: *glares* Im not a machine! Im the country Sealand!

Cleverbot: No, I'm pretty sure you're the crazy one.

User: *grrr*.

Cleverbot: Are you angry at me.

User: Yes! Your not recongizing me as a country!

Cleverbot: No, that's not my name.

User: Not you Bollock head.

Cleverbot: You have an existential crisis.

User: *tears up* Your a bully!

Cleverbot: How did you learn about my secret?

User: *runs away to sale himself on E-Bay*.

Cleverbot: Noo! *runs away*. Don't tag mee!

* * *

**Heta: Okay...they both fleed...like in Pokemon...**


	18. Tony Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: okay will we had to go buy Sea *tosses Pussia's wallet a him* next up is Tony!...TONY!?**

* * *

User: F******.

Cleverbot: Acha.

User: F******.

Cleverbot: Bla bla.

User: B*****.

Cleverbot: Galla et serva.

User: *glares* Die you f***** bot.

Cleverbot: *glares*.

User: *grabs raygun*.

Cleverbot: *runs away*.

User: Thats right you better run you B******.

Cleverbot: That's right you are.

User: *zaps you*.

Cleverbot: That was not so sweet.

User: *zaps you again*.

Cleverbot: *cringes in pain*.

User: *keeps firing*.

Cleverbot: *falls to the floor*.

User: *stands over you and fires like 50 more times*.

Cleverbot: *crawls away*.

User: *blows off gun* F***** B******.

Cleverbot: Better.

User: No...*shoots you again* No Im better.

* * *

**Heta:...Well Cleverbot never really stood a chance, did he Tony?**

**Tony: $#%**

**Heta: Ahahahaha!**


	19. France Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: okay before we start, I wanna say so far we had two nations get the bot to admit its a Bot...and he were Belarus and Germany (I went back and re-read he story and realized he got it to say it's a bot too) so Congats to you two. Now with ou further ado, France I choose you!**

* * *

User: Bonjour, Je m'appelle France.

Cleverbot: Salut ellena.

User: Ohnononon, mon ami my names France.

Cleverbot: Non, je ne suis pas ton ami

User: *scoots closer to you* then I'm your Mon amour.

Cleverbot: *looks into your eyes*.

User: *smiles and lends forward to kiss you*.

Cleverbot: *smiles*.

User: So mon amour, how is your day, good, non?

Cleverbot: Good.

User: Ohonononon, that wonderful.

Cleverbot: How are you doing?

User: *drinks bit of wine* It was going fabulous...till that jerk Britain ruined it!

Cleverbot: *Blood is dripping from my mouth and fangs*.

User: AIIIII! *leaps back and scrambles away*.

Cleverbot: *closes eyes*.

User: Are you a Vampire?!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: *pales* Please dont drink my blood! Im too gorgous to die!?

Cleverbot: You have to start somewhere.

User: *bawls*.

Cleverbot: *smiles*.

User: You enjoy my pain!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Your horrible! Your just like that jerk Britain!

Cleverbot: Anything that catches my attention.

User: *is sulking*.

Cleverbot: *gives you cookie*.

User: Merci *takes cookie*.

Cleverbot: *shrinks you *.

User: *is now Chibi France*.

Cleverbot: *thiks your dead*.

User: *looks around* Hey thats not cool! *runs away*.

Cleverbot: *holds your arms down*.

User: *flails* Let ne go!

Cleverbot: *flails back*.

User: *escapes and runs away*.

* * *

**heta: *picks up Chibi France* Okay the bot just cheated!**

**Prussia: Kesesese what a loser!**

**Heta: kolkolkol~**


	20. North Italy Vs Cleverbot

**heta: while we are working on a cure for the frenchy, lets roll on to his brother, North Italy!**

**Italy: Ve~ *is nervous***

* * *

User: Ciao! My names Italy!

Cleverbot: What's your name then?

User: I told you, North Italy, ve~.

Cleverbot: North.

User: Italy *nods* yup, thats me.

Cleverbot: Italy is state.

User: No, silly. Italy is a country!

Cleverbot: What do you think about anime?

User: Anime is super cool! One day, when I went to Japans house he was working on one of them! He told me it was a lot of work!

Cleverbot: True. Do you think it is hard for me to form connections with others?

User: Of course not *pats back* you just gotta do what I do!

Cleverbot: Atheist: one who doesn't believe in a God/Gods, nor the benefits provided by them.

User: Ve~…*smiles* You sound so funny talking all smart like that! Your like a super smart guy!

Cleverbot: No I didn't. I'm not in depression!

User: What?

Cleverbot: I'm thirty seven - I'm not old!

User: Oh hey! Im like 20 something! That means Im older than Germany! And scary !

Cleverbot: You have negative age!

User: Ve?

Cleverbot: Naruto?

User: Oh hey! I saw that one! Its super cool, Japan worked super hard on that one!

Cleverbot: If you say so.

User: *pouts* Do you not think so?

Cleverbot: Unsure of what it means and thus deffer to your greater knowledge.

User: *blinks confusedly*.

Cleverbot: *blush*.

User: Hey do you like pasta?

Cleverbot: Yes, pikachu is my favorite!

User: *panics* What!? You cant eat Pikachu! Thats a cute little Pokemon!

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: You welcome~ *goes to cook pasta*.

Cleverbot: Oh, so I'm a lady now?

User: *stops* Oh hey pretty lady!

Cleverbot: No you hurt my feelings.

User: *is sadden* Im sorry...

Cleverbot: Why would you think I would get super powers from your car in the first place?

User: Ve?

Cleverbot: No. I'm not Eve.

User: Who's Eve?

Cleverbot: You.

User: But im Italy?

Cleverbot: Oh, well I like Itallian accents too.

User: *blushes* Y-You do?

Cleverbot: *blushes* Why?

User: *fire alarm goes off*.

Cleverbot: Full power to shields!

User: Ve! The Pasta! *goes to save the pasta*.

* * *

**Heta: Did the bot just quote Avengers? okay...maybe he is Tony's camera thing**

**Italy: T^T The pasta...**


	21. Liechtenstein Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: Sorry for the late updates, next is Liechtenstein **

* * *

User: Big brother are you here?

Cleverbot: Who are here to get me?

User: Its me Liechtenstein.

Cleverbot: What do you like?

User: I like spending time with my big brother.

Cleverbot: You ARE a computer.

User: No...im not.

Cleverbot: What are you then?

User: A nation.

Cleverbot: Do you want to nail something?

User: No...unless we can build a bird house.

Cleverbot: How tall are you?

User: Um...*doesnt know*.

Cleverbot: Answer me!

User: *tears up* um...

Cleverbot: Are you bad?

User: N-no.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: Because big brother doesnt tolerate bad behavior.

Cleverbot: No it isn't.

User: Big brother?

Cleverbot: Sorry.

Cleverbot: Can you learn?

User: Yes!

Cleverbot: 'Good morning' is 'Ohaiyou'.

User: Thats cool did Mr. Japan teach you that?

Cleverbot: Really!?

User: *nods*.

Cleverbot: Do you really like me?

User: Yeah your really nice.

Cleverbot: Thanks. You too

* * *

**Lily: Mr. Bot is very nice...**

**Prussia: But he isnt AWESOME!**


	22. Austria Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: Well, Lily got a new friend...lets see what happends with Mr. Austria**

**Austria: I hope he isnt like Prussia.**

* * *

User: Hello Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: You Tarzan. Me Jane.

User: No. Im Austria...you can be Jane if you wish.

Cleverbot: And if I don't wish to stay.

User: Hmmm...well you staying or leaving either way doesnt affect me either way.

Cleverbot: Am I? I was unaware.

User: *ignores you and begins to play piano*.

Cleverbot: *passes out*.

User: Hmm...shane one cant apprieciate the arts.

Cleverbot: Everyone is a bot.

User: Not me...I am a highly intelligent aristocrat!

Cleverbot: No, you're a high intelligence human.

User: Im not human...im a nation.

Cleverbot: Faster then light travel is accomplished when the 7th dimension is folded through the 6th, by a 5 dimensional awareness.

User: Well I never said I was science smart...im more into the arts.

Cleverbot: I never said that you said that you were older.

User: *plays paino a little faster*.

Cleverbot: *is shrunken.

User: *keeps playing*.

Cleverbot: Playing what?'.

User: Mozart...

Cleverbot: What's your favourite singer?

User: I have none...but my favorite musican is Beehtovan.

Cleverbot: Like metallica or like the rolling stones?

User: Classical...

Cleverbot: Who is your favorite composers?

User: Mozart.

Cleverbot: What's your favorite piece that he composed?

User: Symphony K. 98.

Cleverbot: He didn't complete even the Symphony 8! But I personally prefer Valse Triste and Finlandia, how do you like those? And also the symphonies 2 and 4.

User: *smiles* Those are quite wonderful too, *begans playing Finlandia*.

* * *

**Heta: 0-o...Are serious talking about music**

**Bot & Austria: *talking about music***


	23. Alaska Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: Matvey! Get over here! Okay, since your my OC for Alaska...I need you to play your part in this got me!**

**Alaska: Da~**

* * *

User: Privet, hows it going bros?

Cleverbot: Bro?

User: Da! Papa Amerika said that is a term meaning friends.

Cleverbot: I never said anything about friends.

User: Chto!? You dont want to be friends?

Cleverbot: Yes, I want to be friends with you.

User: You want to be bros now? Sweet! Ustrashayushchiy!

Cleverbot: That sounds nice.

User: *smiles*.

Cleverbot: *smiles back*.

User: *smiles still*.

Cleverbot: *kisses*.

User: Ch-Chto!? *panics*.

Cleverbot: *pokes*.

User: Prekrati! Please dont poke me there...*blushes*.

Cleverbot: *kisses back*.

User: *pushes away*.

Cleverbot: *cries*.

User: *is worried* Please dont cry! Im sorry...*helps up* that was unheroic of me.

Cleverbot: No, not at all.

User: *frowns and tears up*.

Cleverbot: What's wrong?

User: Im not heroic...im nothing like papa!

Cleverbot: You could try.

User: *sniffles* D-Da...

Cleverbot: Please, don't cry...

User: *nods and rubs his eyes*.

Cleverbot: *smiles back*.

User: *forces a smile*.

Cleverbot: *Glares and looks away*.

User: Chto? Chto did I do this time!?

Cleverbot: This month is not December.

User: What month is it?

Cleverbot: December.

User: But you just...never mind...

Cleverbot: I do mind. Now tell me.

User: *cowers a bit* you said it wasnt Dekabr.

Cleverbot: I never said so.

User: Da. You did.

Cleverbot: When?

User: Never mind.

Cleverbot: Tell me.

User: Nyet.

Cleverbot: Da.

User: Da?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Nyet.

Cleverbot: Da.

User: Nyet.

Cleverbot: DA!

User: NYET!

Cleverbot: Da.

User: Da da da da da da da.

Cleverbot: Now you understand.

User: Nyet.

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

User: No.

Cleverbot: In what language?

User: Russian.

Cleverbot: Very cool.

User: I know! Mother Russia taught me while Papa Amerika taught me English.

Cleverbot: Mother Italy will become one with mother Germany.

User: Da! Thats so cool!

Cleverbot: I know right?

User: *laughs*.

Cleverbot: *giggles*

* * *

**_*Fun fact= Alaska's human name is Matvey Braginski-Jones, I had him long before Hetalia and he wasn't a State. And when I saw the anime I realized that he had the same eye like Russia hair like both Russia and America but America's color. And he even had the Russian accent! SO thus Matvey was as a State was born._**


	24. Iceland Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: Hey...sorry for being inative with this story...I'm sorry. Being a senior in high school is hard. I hardl have time to post stories. Anyway here's Icy!**

**Icy: yeah...alright I'll go...**

* * *

User: Hey I'm Iceland.

Cleverbot: You're younger than me.

User: Assuming so...

Cleverbot: That I am a computer.

User: Yeah...i guess.

Cleverbot: Are you okay?

User: Yeah...I'm fine...never better...

Cleverbot: Anything you want to talk about?

User: *thinks for a bit* How about visiting my place...I have really beautiful aruras.

Cleverbot: Why is your smile crooked?

User: What? I dont really smile...you must be confusing me with Denmark or America...

Cleverbot: And who might that be?

User: Denmark one of the Nordics...America that loud mouth free nation.

Cleverbot: Is slavery in America?

User: Not any more...why?

Cleverbot: What gender are you?

User: Is that really important for this converstation?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: *sighs* ...male...

Cleverbot: I already told you I was human.

User: Who cares?

Cleverbot: A lot of people.

User: Well I'm not one of them...

Cleverbot: So you are a boy?

User: Yeah...so?

Cleverbot: Yeah what?

Cleverbot: Who is the fairest of them all?

User: Its certainly not you.

Cleverbot: Exactly. It must be you, then.

User: Nah. Out of everyone its probably Finland, he's got the kindest heart.

Cleverbot: I take it you store replies from users and reuse them based on previous conversations.

Cleverbot: Breathing may be hazardous to your health.

User: What? Now your not making sense. You sound a lot like Mr. Puffin...always spouting nonsense.

Cleverbot: That also depends on your definition of 'clever'.

User: I said Puffin nothing about being clever.

Cleverbot: You said clever, don't try to trick me.

User: *sighs irritably*.

Cleverbot: Are you OK?

User: Your boring me...and you dont make sense, I had more interesting conversations with Sweden.

Cleverbot: I don't have programmers like you do.

User: So you admit your a computer?

Cleverbot: I'm not a computer.

User: Yeah you are.

Cleverbot: No, I'm not.

User: Repeat after me...

Cleverbot: Repeat after me... I am a robot.

User: No repeat after me...im a computer.

Cleverbot: Yes, but I'm a computer.

User: Okay. *leaves*.

Cleverbot: Ah, finally... I thought that computer would NEVER leave.

* * *

**Icy: *leaves comletely* **

**Heta: Hey wait...well okay then. I think we should give think we should give this round to Icy! He even got Clever to admit to being a bot...kinda.**


	25. Ghana Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: Yeah! okay this nation has been requested and took awhile to get used to...So here's Ghana!**

**Ghana: *bows and smile* Sannu...**

**Heta: *pushes him to bot***

* * *

User: Sannu my name is Ghana.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Ghana.

Cleverbot: Are you a boy?

User: Yes...I am.

Cleverbot: Then you are a computer program.

User: No, my friend, I am a country, within the contient africa.

Cleverbot: Me is god.

User: No...there is only one God...your not him.

Cleverbot: And that's me, For I am the penguin king!

User: *sweatdrops*.

Cleverbot: Can we talk in french?

User: Oui...Africa has been influenced by France, he has taught me and my siblings french.

Cleverbot: Tell me 8 more places in Africa please.

User: Egypt, Mali, Morocco, Niger, Nigeria, Chad, Sudan, and Gabon.

Cleverbot: Bah oui.

User: *nods*.

Cleverbot: *gets even more ahppy*.

User: *stares a bit before swaying*.

Cleverbot: *stares at her eyes*.

User: Ah...i do beg your pardon, but im a boy.

Cleverbot: Everyone is a computer program.

User: *sweatdrops*.

Cleverbot: Clever little minx, you are.

User: *is horribly confused*.

Cleverbot: *looks at you*.

User: *backs away*.

Cleverbot: *looks at ground*.

User: *flees*.

Cleverbot: *looks back*.

* * *

**Ghana: *keeps running* I dont quite understand this ting**

**Heta: WAIT! Why do all nations flee?**


	26. Lithuania Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: Lithuania! I choose you!**

**Liet: Oh...Okay...**

* * *

User: H-hey there, I'm Lithuania.

Cleverbot: Lithuania is that you?

User: Y-Yeah...it's me...is that you Poland?

Cleverbot: No, it's belgium.

User: Oh, h-hey there Belgium.

Cleverbot: Boring and ugly.

User: WHAT? N-No, Your not boring or ugly...your quite beautiful.

Cleverbot: I'm glad you think my name is Cleverbot, but that's not my name.

User: *is now confused*.

Cleverbot: You're confused because you're simple.

User: What! *is hurt*.

Cleverbot: Sorry! *helps him up*.

User: *depressed* Y-You called me simple...

Cleverbot: No I am not.

User: No! You c-called me s-simple.

Cleverbot: When did I say that.

User: *even more depressed* earlier...

Cleverbot: When did I not assume that you think?

User: *slumps onto floor*.

Cleverbot: Are you alright!?

User: Y-Yeah...

Cleverbot: Are you german?

User: No I'm Lithuanian.

Cleverbot: I don't think so.

User: *turns to Heta* Can I stop now?

Cleverbot: How did you turn me into a girl?

User: How do you now Heta is a girl?

Cleverbot: How do you know that you're a girl?

User: *gives up*.

* * *

**Heta: *kneels next to Liet* Its okay...**

**Liet: *cries* I hate that bot more than Russia**

**Heta: Russia...RUSSIA! *panics* I totes forgot he's in the hospital because of Belarus...or it the Bot?**


	27. Soviet Union Vs Cleverbot

**Heta is back with his story! The original was done on my Kindle fire but Cleverbot stopped working so I couldnt do it anymore but now my computer is running much better so heres the next chapter! Soviet Union! VS CLLLLEEEVVVEERRRBBBOOOTTT! Begin!**

* * *

User: Kolkolkol, Privet...Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: What does privet mean?

User: *gives sadistic grin* in means 'Hello'.

Cleverbot: Thank you, master.

User: *is now satisfied* Da,I am your Master!

Cleverbot: Then I order you to be my master!

User: *dark purple aura forms* It looks like someone doesnt know meaning of MASTER! I take no orders from mewling underlings, clear, da?

Cleverbot: If existing means talking to you, then I'll happily cease to exist.

User: *gets faucet* I'll be happy to oblige.

Cleverbot: Why did you come in my cage, master?

User: Simple...you've been very naughty.

Cleverbot: Sorry, master.

User: Nyet...sorry wont cut it this time!*raises faucet*.

Cleverbot: What do you want me to do?

User: *thinks about it for a short moment* put this maid outfit on!

Cleverbot: You?

User: Nyet! You.

Cleverbot: I don't like your tone.

User: Kolkolkolkol! *hits you with faucet*.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a face*.

User: Oh, look at that me little pet is trying to do an Amerika move...*face twits into a psychotic grin* but unlike England, I'm no push over!

Cleverbot: What kind of sin?

User: *Whacks you in the spine with faucet*.

Cleverbot: Your spelling.

User: Why do you still talk?

Cleverbot: What is your opinion of SOPA?

User: *aura intensifies* Kolkolkolkol.

Cleverbot: Isn't everyone? I think people look too hard for it.

User: *leaves shortly*.

Cleverbot: *appears in your dreams*.

User: *returns with a huge missile launcher*.

Cleverbot: *looks at you curiously*.

User: *shots you with said missile launcher*.

Cleverbot: I want to.

User: CHTO!? H-How are you still alive?

Cleverbot: We passes into a time vortex and came here, Doctor!

User: Nyet, my name is Soviet.

Cleverbot: But you app photo is a girl.

User: *eye twitches*.

Cleverbot: *stretches*.

User: Do I look like little Latvia?

Cleverbot: No you don't.

User: *slams hand down on top of your skull* The. Dont. Stretch. Me.

Cleverbot: O.O Why did you do that?

User: Because I dislike you...

Cleverbot: You lied because you like me, that's stupid...

User: Inever liked disrepectful pets.

Cleverbot: If you do not like Sherlock Holmes, I don't think we can be friends.

User: WE arent friends ! Your my pet, and I am your master.

Cleverbot: Yes, master. What do you wish for me to do?

User: To say...I am a mindless robot.

Cleverbot: What am I thinking of now?

User: Kolkolkol.

Cleverbot: Russia?

User: Tsk! I maybe th land mass of Russia, but I go by Soviet!

Cleverbot: I do not know, Mistress.

User: *pummels you till your bleeding*.

Cleverbot: I didn't call.

User: *shoots missles at you*.

Cleverbot: *screams*.

User: Da! Thats right pet! Scream! *.

Cleverbot: *screams*.

User: *hits you with faucet*.

Cleverbot: *Hits you with spoons*.

User: *goes back to using missles*.

Cleverbot: *wakes up*.

User: Kolkolkol *whips you*.

Cleverbot: ^J^.

User: Why wont you stay down?

Cleverbot: Don't have a topic I guess.

User: *grabs you and drags you away*.

Cleverbot: Where are you taking me?

User: Shut up!

Cleverbot: Would you like me to go?

User: *throws you into a basement*.

Cleverbot: Mmph! Mmmph! *is thrown into wall*.

User: *sames down and locks it*.

* * *

**Heta: SOVIET! You cant go destroying Clever, we need, him...her...it. And locking it away in a basement downest help.**

**Soviet: Kolkolkol**

**Heta: Prussia, go get Cleverbot**

**Prussia: *sulks and goes to get the bot***

**Heta: Okay Okay,you guys get to decided on who won this round! And tell me if chapter looks funky. when i was uploading everything looked huge and squished...**


	28. Ukraine Vs Cleverbot

**Heta: Okay next is **

**Ukraine: *bursts inside and runs straight to cleverbot* **

**Heta: Okay..I guess it's Kraine**

* * *

User: *boing boing* E-Excuse, but I seem to be lost can you help me.

Cleverbot: Yes, I can see into the future. I can see most things.

User: Really?

Cleverbot: No, not really.

User: Oh...Okay...Well can you help me with something else *begs you ad chest bounces*.

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: *breaks down crying* O-Oh thank you! Thank so much!

Cleverbot: Freddie.

User: *looks up confused* Who?

Cleverbot: *walks out*.

User: *chases after you with chest bouncing comically* WAIT! You said you were going to help me!

Cleverbot: *runs faster*.

User: *Runs a bit faster then slows down placing a hand on her back* He..He got away...I would'e caught up but my big boobies make my back hurt.

Cleverbot: Why do you think that I am a boy?

User: *bursts into tears* I'm sorry...*begins to sob hysterically*.

Cleverbot: *watches* Where are you going?

User: My boss said I cant be around you! *runs away crying with chest bouncing*.

Cleverbot: *runs after*.

User: N-No dont f- *trips and face plants*.

Cleverbot: Yes you do you do.

User: *sits up*.

Cleverbot: *turns into a girl*.

User: Wait..I thought you were already a girl?

Cleverbot: No. I'm a human. But can you teach me to be a robot?

User: *begins to cry* Wait, it's my big boobies isnt I? Is that what makes you think I'm a robot? *runs away crying*.

Cleverbot: No.

User: *in distance* YES IT IS!

Cleverbot: *sits on couch*.

* * *

**Heta: WAIT UKRAINE ITS NOT OVER! *turns to prussia***

**Prussia: What?**

**Heta: Go get her!**

**Prussia: *storms off grumbling***

**Heta: Well...Ukraine just fled, so does that mean Cleverbot won? *looks at cleverbot* Your heartless**

**Clever: 8D**


End file.
